


Calm Me Down

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Established Relationship, Finals, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you be able to do a murphamy where Murphy has an anxiety attack and Bellamy calms him down please? :) Also these your imagines always make me feel warm inside :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> [has been edited]

Murphy stares down at the paper in front of him. The words are shifting, lifting off the page. He can’t tell what he’s reading, well really trying to read. 

It’s finals week. 

Every college student’s worst nightmare. Murphy is feeling the pressure. He had no idea how he’s supposed to balance studying with his job at the local cafe, along with functioning like a normal human being. 

The longer Murphy stares at the textbook the more the words start to blur together. His eyes flutter shut, head falling onto his arms as he tries to slow his breathing. 

But that doesn’t help as all he can think about now is the fact that he isn’t going to be able to pass his exams. If Murphy didn’t pass, he isn’t going to be able to graduate which meant no job and he would have to go back to his  mother. 

He couldn’t go back there. He couldn’t live with her anymore. 

Murphy’s breathing quickens, hands curling into fists as his mind works against him, using every insecurity he’s ever had to bring him to the verge of tears.

Eyes shining Murphy takes in a shuddering breath, trying to get his emotions back under control. He can’t lose control, not now. Not when it’s so close to finals. 

“Murphy?” 

At the sound of his name, Murphy’s head jerks up and he looks towards the door cheeks wet and lips shaking.

“Bell…” 

Bellamy crosses the room in two steps, dropping to his knees in front of Murphy. He sets the bags of food in his hands on the floor before cautiously reaching out. 

Murphy tilts his head letting Bellamy’s fingers brush away his tears. Bellamy’s voice is quiet, a mere whisper as he asks, “What’s wrong?” 

“Finals are a bitch.” 

Murphy has a smirk on his face through his tears. His eyes are still dark though, hands clenched into fists. 

“How long have you been sitting here?”

Murphy glances back at the clock sitting on his desk before muttering, “6 hours or so.” 

The frown on Bellamy’s face deepens, lips turning down even more. He stands pulling Murphy up with him. 

“You’re taking a break. I brought your favorite. God knows when the last time you ate was.” 

Murphy opens his mouth to argue but one look from Bellamy has him closing it. Instead he lets Bellamy link their fingers together, lets him pick up the bags of food before leading Murphy to the bed. 

“Sit.” 

Murphy smirks up at Bellamy using his free hand to tap out a mocking salute as he says, “Yes sir” before dropping onto the bed. 

Bellamy just rolls his eyes before setting the bags of Italian food on Murphy’s lap. He’s about to move away but Murphy tugs him back by their conjoined hands. He pulls Bellamy down slightly placing a light kiss on the corner of Bellamy’s mouth whispering, “Thanks, Bell.” 

Bellamy grins, running his free hand through Murphy’s hair and placing a tender kiss on his forehead. 

“Any time, Murph. Now eat.” 

Murphy untangles his hand from Bellamy’s before digging into the box on his lap. Bellamy moves over to the fridge in the corner of the room, grabbing a bottle of water. He drops onto the bed next to Murphy, head pillowed against Murphy’s shoulder. 

The two stay there for what feels like hours. Murphy occasionally feeding Bellamy pasta. For the time being as long as Murphy had Bellamy everything was going to be alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/).


End file.
